The truth
by Burning Sypher
Summary: what happens when ichigo loves kisshu back kisshu x ichigo and other parings i suck at summaries and i know the story sucks so no flamming plz
1. Pick up

Fw217:yaaay kishu and ichigo fic yaaaaaaaaaaaay

Niaomi:she hadsome frosted flakes and added a lot of sugar this morning so ill handle the disclaimer

Fw217does not own or never will on Tokyo mew mew

Ichigo was on her way home from the café "ryou needs to chill about this saving the world thing I don't

see him getting out there fighting aliens". Her phone started to ring "hello" "ICHIGO WERE ARE YOU IM

WORRIED HURRY HOME". It was her dad "I'm on my way home dad" click. 'Why does he worry so

much it's only" she looked at the time, "its 12:30 now I know why he worried so much well then I better

get home before he has a heart attack". "Kitten I don't think ur going to make it home today so dads

going to worry a lot more then he is now". Before she could turn around to see who it was she went

unconscious. She woke up in red and pink queen bed. "were am I"? "u kitten r in ur new room". "wait

there is only one person who calls me kitten". She turned around to see "k-kisshu". He smiles and said

"bingo kitten". Then he embraced here in a big hug surprisingly she hugged him back "kitten I missed u"

"kisshu I missed u 2 I thought u died"

"what ?! u missed me" kisshu said in shocked

"yes we may had to fight a lot but I love u kisshu". That's when ichigo kissed him he kissed her back.

Then he pulled back and asked" Ichigo can u stay here with me please ".

"Sure kish but can u get me next week"

"sure why"?

"I wanna tell the guys im leaving and maybe asked if they wanna live with us if that's ok with u".

"sure kitten whatever makes u happy".

Fw217:aww so cut kisshu a nice guy

Niaomi: its weird hes a nice guy but cool


	2. taken

Fw217:ok I do no own-

Kishu: what the heck is ur problem making me look like a pansy I that last chapter!

Fw217: IM SO SORRY IM SORRY –CRYING UNCONTROLABLY-

KISHU: no I was just asking.

Fw217: I'm sorry –goes to emo corner-

While she is in her emo corner ill handle the disclaimer

Niaomi: NOOOOOO that's my job –hits kishu in the head- ok fw217 doesn't or never will own tmm but I may own it one day

Fw217:that's not fair

Niaomi: well life isn't fair! Get over it!

Kishu teleported himself and ichigo to the café when they got there they say lettuce sweeping in the

Front she saw them "ichigo what r u doing with him?" "lettuce I love him" she replied

"WHAT ICHIGO" lettuce yelled once said everyone came out of the café

"ichigo what r u doing with him is he forcing u to do anything" ryou said concerned

"Can u guys let me talk first" ichigo said

"yea go ahead and talk u traitor" mint said

"guys im going to live with kishu, pie, and tart on their ship" ichigo said

"did you say tart! I wanna see tart-kun plz plz I wanna I wanna " pudding whined

"sure" ichigo smiled "pudding u traitor!" mint yelled and was about to attack the younger child

"I'm not a traitor, I'm in love" said pudding

"what!?" everyone said but after that kishu teleported ichigo to her house to get her things he saw her at her desk writing something "what r u doing?" he asked "writing a note to my parents telling them I ran away and come looking for me." she replied "okay pudding is at her house getting her stuff she be her in a while.""okay." she said and with that she kissed him they kissed until they heard someone fake cough they looked up and saw pudding at the door "tsk tsk you shouldn't do that here u know if your parents walked in on you ,you would be in so much trouble." pudding said acting like a parent (a/n:pudding you ruined a happy moment ) "yea she's right you would be in so much trouble ichigo how could make me do such a thing" kishu said "you didn't say no so I thought it was okay oh yea kishu you hurry and teleport us before the others come and try to-" "ichigo you can leave us plz don't leave" lettuce said " lettuce im leaving and that's final" with that kishu teleported them but lettuce grabbed his leg which made her teleport with them when they got there they all screamed. "LETTUCE WHAT R U DOING HERE!" lettuce was scared because she could since there evil coming from ichigo and pudding. "um um I tried to stop you and then I ended up here. "she said still slightly scared "lettuce I aid im not going back so stop trying, and go home!!"ichigo shouted which caused pie and tart to come out of their study. Once pudding saw tart she ran to him" tart-kun" she hugged him "tart-kun how come you haven't been visiting me as much as you did before" she whined "pudding shhhh they don't need to know I've been visiting you" tart said ichigo walked up to the two with a big grin "whats this about tart visiting you secretly pudding" both pudding and tart blushed (me: aw what a nice pudding and tart moment ) "pudding and tart sitting in a tree k- i-s-s-s-i-n-g first come love then comes marriage then comes a baby with-" "Ichigo " kishu and lettuce interrupted "what? "ichigo said the two pointed to pudding and tart " ichigo looked at the two flushed faces""oh" she said""so lettuce are u staying?"pudding asked with her head looking down.""um" she looked at pie he shrugged "sure" she answered "oooo lettuce why are you looking at pie like that?"ichigo said with a grin. Pie looked at kishu telling him to get her. "ichigo I think we should ." "Why." "Reasons." he said "oh and girls can u give me your pendants."Pie said "why?" pudding "I'm going to tweak with them a little bit okay" he replied "okay" the girls said and handed them to pie

Fw217:-crawls out of emo corner –plz review now whatniaomi I own the story you don't I don't care if I don't own tmm anymore I own you ha

Niaomi:actually you don't this is America a free country so get over it


	3. scared

Fw217: hi sorry 4 not updating thank u theforgottencreatures and illy213 for the reviews u guys inspired me ok niaomi the disclaimer

Niaomi: don't u understand it says dis that means not (I think) and claimer so put it together not claimer

--

Pie walked off to go 'tweak' with their pendants and lettuce followed with him. "I'm thirsty" strangely

ichigo and pudding said at the same time they looked at each other and smiled "ok follow me to the

Kitchen" kishu said .They did exactly that he poured all 4 of them something to drink "kishu what is this

it taste sorta funny" ichigo asked "sake why?" "WHAT!? WHY DID U GIVE ME SAKE I DON'T WANNA GET

DRUNK!" "whats so bad about sake we drink that all the time at my planet." "yea that's probably why

you all r so crazy" ichigo mumbled "What did u say kitten " "umm I love u" " that's what I thought"

"hey do u *hic* have movies" pudding said "yea wanna watch some" kishu said "naw duh *hic* kishu "

Ichigo said "ok" kishu said They went into the living room it was all black and silver they mag palets

things ichigo and kishu shared one and pudding and tart shared one after watching the unborn and

mirrors ichigo pudding lost all their color they were white like a blank piece of paper "ok next movie"

kishu said "kishu I think we should watch something humorous" tart said "why" kishu said tart pointed

to the girls. "oh" kishu said _how did I not notice that_ kishu thought "ok how about scary movie 2 "

kishu said "NO NO more scary movies" pudding and ichigo exclaimed " Its not scary ichigo" kishu said

"kishu if your lying I'll beat your insides out " ichigo threaten him. After the movie ichigo and pudding

had all there color in their body back. "hey guyz now that I think about it where r lettuce and pie

**With pie and lettuce(earth mall pie dressed in disguised )**

"thank you pie-sama for taking me shopping today"

--

Fw217 : cliffhanger!! Yaaay cliffy question should finish this r start making my new story im thinking of ( naruto high)and then get back to this


	4. found

Momo :im sorry ive been on writers block on this story so lets get started niaomi

Niaomi: hello dis claimer put it together disclaimer not owner

--

"so this is were you to been" kishu said from behind them

"what are you doing here" pie asked

"well we were bored so we thought following you to would be fun" puddng said

"well knock it off and go home" pie said

"okay kishu take us home" ichigo said

**(back on the ship)**

"dinner!" ichigo yelled and everyone came down running

"so what are we having" kishu said

"FISH!" she said

"as expected from a cat" kishu mumbled

"what was that kishu" she asked slightly annoyed from his comment

"oh nothing hehe" he said

**(after dinner ) **

"im going to sleep" ichigo said

"ok" everyone except kishu said he followed her

"what do you want kishu" ichigo asked

"my kitten"he said the placed his lips on hers. And that was the last you heard of those to that night

**(next morning)**

"tart can you get ichigo and kishu" pie said

"ok" he said and walked to ichigo and kishu's room

"AAAAAAA WAT THE HECK GUYS" tart screamed

When you walked into their room you could see a shirtless kishu(showing all muscles-nosebleed) with a ichigo only in a bra and panties sleeping on him.

"well you could have knocked first baka" kishu said

"PIEEEEEEE" tart said running to him

"hmph don't act like you never seen pudding in bras and panties before

"wha-wha-what are yo-you talking about" tart said blushing madly

"you know what im talking about" pie said winking at him

"pie I think you should stop because he might explode" said lettuce

--

Momo:again sorry for not updating ive been working on another story and stuff so I think I end this one at chap 6 (secret: ichigo pudding and lettuce are pregnant wait its not a secret anymore ) or I might not if I get anymore ideas I might keep going on to like chap 10 or something then a sequeal all about the kids hehe so again sorry .

Kishu:well you idiot why did you say that

Ichigo:wait im pregnant

Kishu: yaay im a daddy

Ichigo :nooo im a mother at 15

Mom: wat ever


	5. author note

**Ok just to say I wont be finishing this story because I don't have anymore ideas so if someone want this story just pm me and you can get the chapters edit them do watever you like**


End file.
